User talk:Griffincrimsonblade1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Griffincrimsonblade1 page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 17:36, November 16, 2010 pictures We try to use enough images to illustrate an article. Too many may get redundant Eliza T. Creststeel 22:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page You will want to ask Nikky and Obsidion that question. I don't have any issue with it. Eliza T. Creststeel 19:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shoutbox blog You can start a blog of your own, or you can use the Shoutbox blog that we already have. There is a link to the Shoutbox blog on the activity page under "Welcome to the Caribbean". NickyTalk 01:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wasup? Partying and being fancy, now thats the attitude of a pirateCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Fly Traps What about adding your pictures and information about different fly traps to the main fly trap page? That's what we do for crabs and other enemies. That way their differences can be viewed without having to switch between pages. 22:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC)~~ WAZZUP!!! WAZZUP!!!!? That would be Thats a mighty fine idea. I decided to get in after a hard privateering battle against the franch, were i wasnt sunk and dominated a war sloop and docens of little timy light galleons(they were willing to work as a fleet);) -and i saw your messege. That is a mighty fine idea mate! Actually i will need help this friday because ill be doing the black pearl boss battle. Just tell me when and were(central time or as you wish). Again that is a great idea. Fair windsCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:About Blog Posts There is a page that displays new blog posts: Blog:Recent posts Fair winds, - Talk 21:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks It was for rollback... and thanks :) --The Dented Face 01:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Griffin hows it going?Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 23:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Aw man ivebeen good, actually i also took a huge break-i even missed the scoundrel of the seas-but i want to check out the ship costumCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 02:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree lets do this thing. lets host it. Awsome Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 00:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I am pretty much done. We should do something in ravens cove...our defeat some bosses. Go to sea and as a fleet make the bounty hunter ships of the line chase us. like thatCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) im actually trying to get some gold right now yeah. sureCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) actually yes. I got this by just playing. lets all get on ships and get to the top level of scoundrel of the seas to get as much gold and materials as we canCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 22:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Not really, i think you should talk to an admin first about this idea, like Dentface, so it has a higher chanse of workingCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 16:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Us admins have been throwing those ideas around too. Probably some sort of meet and greet. Maybe a Materials plunder run, with just wikians. I'll talk to the other admins and I'll see if we can come up with an official date. :) --''Dent--Talk'' 04:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) By all means, post a blog, it might make people excited for it :) --''Dent--Talk'' 04:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Perfect just tell me when. By the way we should make the event some time on friday or the weekend...like saturdayCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 23:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The Blog Any thoughts on the blogpost yet? Remember to add my name in it...im kidding. You should name this event like something of a raceCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Event Maybe you could collaborate with Ella. She had some plans for a Valentine's Day Event as well. --''Dent Talk'' 02:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes valentines day would be good. Lets make sure this is widely known-and offcourse that it is being hosted by our dear admins and US- I hopoe this is a success unlike so many event attempts by other users, i do have a good feeling about this though.Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 02:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC)